I Quit
by Usagi Maxwell
Summary: A SonfFic. Alanna got up on stage to share her heart to let one of the men in her life know that she didn't really care about him anymore.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song I Quit by Hepburn nor the characters in the story. They all belong to who made them, Tamora Pierce. So, you can't sue me cause you won't get much; a smelly old sock and a tube of tooth paste.  
  
". . . and she will be singing I Quit by Hepburn. Please hold your clapping till the end of the song." The room went quite as she walked out on to the stage. The crowd thought she would of done a fighting move, not sing. She looked over all the faces in the crowd. There were her friends, they waved. She looked again and found who she was looking for. She gave him an evil grin with her pricing, violet eyes. She nodded for the music to start. He started back, wondering what was on her mind.  
  
She let the music play a little bit before she said, "This is for you, Jon." And started her song.  
  
There was a time when I would go walking  
  
Backwards round the world  
  
If you said you're mine  
  
She saw him smile a little but she knew he was not liking what he was hearing. She had a big smile on her face. She didn't looked away from him.  
  
And I'd run blindfolded down the King's Road  
  
Monday Morning  
  
If you just for once arrived on time  
  
She heard someone snot at her words. Must have be Buri.  
  
But you turned into another liar  
  
And you came on like a new Messiah  
  
So before you say what you desire  
  
She could tell he was going to start yelling at her but he couldn't. That wouldn't be King-like  
  
I'm telling you now  
I quit, I quit  
  
'Cos loving you's a job I don't just need  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
She watched his jaw drop. Along with others in the crowd  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
The situations vacant for me  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more, ain't gonna go to work  
  
He stood up but then sat down again cause people looked at him.  
  
I got my hands dirty while you rolled cigarettes  
  
With one eye on the time  
  
George yelled "Oh Yeah!" to her left, which made Jon turn white as a sheet. George started to laugh. She loved that laugh of his.  
  
I tried my hardest  
  
I've been conscientious  
  
But I'm taking back that heart of mine  
  
Friends of Jon had to hold him down from running over to George to beat him to a bloody pulp. But he froze at her last phase.  
  
You can't roll me round your tongue no more baby  
  
She could tell he's eyes were watering up  
  
It's time to clear up your emotional debris  
  
She wonder how long it would take for him to run out of the room, crying  
  
And if I'm falling overboard, please don't save me  
  
'Well, he's almost there. Just a few more phases' she said to herself  
  
'Cos I'm telling you now  
I quit, I quit  
  
'Cos loving you's a job I don't just need  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
He sat down in his chair, hard. She was trying so hard not to laugh but a smile did escape her. She could tell by the way Jon's face fell.  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
The situations vacant for me  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more, ain't gonna go to work  
  
'He'll probably want my head for this.' She thought again  
  
Na da dai dai dai da-dai, da da dai dai dai  
  
Baby, na da dai dai dai  
  
If you'd like to say you're sorry  
  
'Here comes my favorite part of the song. Time to belt it out.'  
  
You're just like every other lover  
  
She could tell George hated that line. She could make it up to him.  
  
A shot rings out and you go running for cover  
  
"Do not!" Jon yelled out. Blushing once the crowd looked at him.  
  
And I'm sorry I can't be your mother  
  
She said that phase with the cutest, innocent, evil look anyone could give right to Jon. That got the crowd to yell.  
  
And I'm telling you now  
I quit, I quit  
  
'Cos loving you's a job I don't just need  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
She started dancing around the stage then into the crowd  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
The situations vacant for me  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more, ain't gonna go to work  
  
Jon stood up when she came up to him. He smiled, as sweat pour down his face.  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
She kissed her fingers and placed them on his lips. Then she walked off to meet up with George for a midnight ride. Jon just walked out. Well, really, it was more of a speed walk so no one would see him cry.  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work... 


End file.
